kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies
Nicktoons' Adventures of The Goonies is another upcoming Nicktoons crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Fraz, Guapo, Max, Ruby, Tyrone, Uniqua, Pablo, Austin, Tasha, Nick Jr. Face and Swiper Fox (along with Ash, Simba, Genie, Stan, Mickey, Scooby-Doo and thier freinds) meet the Goonies as they search of One-Eyed Willy's treasure and escape from the Fratellis, whom Ancient Minister and his family, Bowser and his family Azula the Psycho Rangers the Subspace Empire the Crime Empire Harley Quinn Jafar Maleficent Myotismon Ursula Hades Dr Faclier the Grand Duke of Owls Morgana the Super Evil Squad Ratigan Fidget Sharptooth Red Claw Screech Thud Lavernia King Ghidorah SpaceGodzilla Pinky and the Brain Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed the Villains From Codename Kids Next Door and the Godfather) Bowser, Bower Jr., Mistress Nine, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Mystiomon Pete, Shere Khan, The Grand Duke of Owls, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, and Team Rocket Jessie James Mewoth (Cassidy and Butch) work for. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon,Pumbaa, Zazu, Genie, Pearl Krabs, Captain Redbeard, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake,Velma Dinkley, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private),King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends Earl and his Family the Simpsons Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Erin, Ben, Dean, Rick, Nikki McKenna, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Ace Bunny and his friends the Kids Next Door Numbuh 362 Bloom and her Friends Matt Inez Jackie Digit Littlefoot and his Friends Miss Frizzle Liz Miss Frizzle's Students Godzilla and his Friends Yakko and his Sibblings Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Wishbone,Ttark Napoleon Birdo the Oliver and Company Gang Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc Scrappy-Doo Malcom and his Family Bert Ernie Walter The Penguin Mary May Andre Steve Harry Withney Thalice Toni Paula, and Billy Baker The Ancient Minister and his family, The Bowser family Azula the Psycho Rangers the Subspace Empire the Crime Empire Harley Quinn Jafar Maleficent Myotismon Ursula Hades Dr Faclier the Grand Duke of Owls Morgana the Super Evil Squad Ratigan Fidget Sharptooth Red Claw Screech Thud Lavernia King Ghidorah SpaceGodzilla Pinky and the Brain Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed the Villains From Codename Kids Next Door the Godfather) Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Iago,Maleficent, Mystiomon Pete, Shere Khan, The Grand Duke of Owls, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, and Team Rocket (Jessie James And Mewoth (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Mystiomon Pete, Shere Khan, The Grand Duke of Owls, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, and Team Rocket (Jessie James And Mewoth Cassidy and Butch) will team up with the Fratellis in this film. *Depite Genie making a cameo at the end of Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies, Genie makes a full guest appearance in this film. *Ash and his friends will face The Grand Duke of Owls again in Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *Stan, Mickey, Baloo, Jiminy, Mikey, and their friends will face The Grand Duke of Owls again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Ash and his friends will see Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, and The Vultures again and face Shere Khan again in Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Nicktoons, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Baloo, Zazu, and their friends will face Maleficent again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *This film takes place after Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, which explains Stan and the gang already knowing Scooby-Doo and the gang from this film onwards. *Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and their friends will see The Goonies again along with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Genie, and King Louie will face The Grand Duke of Owls again in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Ash and his friends will face Maleficent again in Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *SpongeBob and Patrick will face The Grand Duke Of Owls again in [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Bloom%27s_Adventures_of_Rock-a-Doodle Bloom's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle]. *SpongeBob and Patrick will see Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma again in [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Bloom%27s_Adventures_of_Scooby-Doo_on_Zombie_Island Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island]. *Like Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Nicktoons Movie, the Pokémon movies, The Lion King trilogy, the Aladdin trilogy, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Mickey, Donald, Gofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Prince and the Pauper, Runaway Brain, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie,Mickey's House of Villains, the Scooby-Doo movies, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, Madagascar ''movies, the ''Looney Tunes ''films, ''Sleeping Beauty, and Rock-a-Doodle. *This is Yru17's third (and, as confirmed, final) crossover with the 1985 film The Goonies (since his final series of crossover films will be the Aladar's Adventures Series); the first two being Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Both the first three Pokémon movies and The Goonies were released by Warner Bros. Spin-off films | SpongeBob's Adventures Series films | Travel Films | Comedy-drama films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Action/Adventure films | Non-Disney crossovers | Yru17 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101